Mine
by frozen17
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have a moment alone


Mine - by Isaac Perez

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do i own anything else harry potter related

For a long moment I held Ginny close to me, getting lost in her. I looked up into her eyes. My breath caught in my throat, after all this time it amazed me to find that her eyes still had this affect on me. Its been six years since the war. Six years since Ginny and I started to be honest about our relationship. Six long, aggravating years but here we are. Alone together finally. She can be mine at last.

"You know," I said to her, "You are everything I ever wanted and more"

She smiled as I moved my lips closer to hers. My heart beat quickened as our lips met, her lips were soft and warm. Her arms came to rest around my neck. God, everything about her drove me wild. Her skin, her lips, her fragrance...everything about her was so...intoxicating.  
Cautiously I led her back to where the table stood. I put my arms beneath her legs and lifted her to sit on the edge of the table as we continued to kiss. Our tongues danced against each other as I slid my palm across the silky fabric of her dress. Ginny let out a small moan which was muffled by the kiss.  
Encouraged, I slowly moved my hand down her dress, down her thigh. Underneath the dress I slid my hand between her thighs, meanwhile kissing down her chin to her neck. She groaned with approval as I bit the skin on her neck. As I continued to kiss and lick down her neck I slipped the dress straps off her, causing her dress to loosen. I pulled the front of her dress down, revealing her chest. Grasping her breast in my palm I teased and touched the skin of her nipple. Meanwhile my other hand moved up the inside of her thigh.  
I began to kiss down her neck, past her shoulders to her chest. Soft moans escaped her as I put my mouth onto her exposed nipple. I played with it between my teeth, using my tongue to tease the sensitive flesh. Meanwhile my fingers brushed against the front of her panties, feeling the dampened cloth. For a moment I simply moved my fingers against her, feeling her, teasing her.

"Please," she moaned suddenly "please, I need you."

I pushed back plates and dishes behind her to allow her to lie back. When I got back in front of her I lifted her legs. Teasing still, I felt along her legs with my palms. I slid off her panties easily. I clutched it in my fist a moment before throwing it aside. I leaned over her, kissing and work my magic on her breasts as a I slid a finger inside of her. I watched as her face displayed the pleasure she felt. A moment later I added a second finger. Exploring her, I added yet another finger. She moaned louder now, her head fell back as her back arched. I noticed a thin layer of sweat was beginning to form on her neck and chest. I loved the effect I had on her, I loved being able to please her like this.

"Do you like it?" I asked as I worked my fingers deeper inside her.

"Yes!," she said, biting her lip,"God yes."

I positioned my fingers, hooking them slightly,searching for the right spot. A moment later Ginny had let out a loud shout of pleasure and I knew I had found it. I watched her as her chest rose and fell. I wanted to taste her. She looked at me and I licked my lips. She knew what I wanted, she wanted it too. At this point I was burning up with passion.  
She reached for my shirt suddenly. She lifted my arms as she pulled the shirt off above me. Next she reached for my bra strap, undoing it and allowing it to fall to the floor.  
She gazed at me for a moment, taking in my form. She reached for my belt, undoing it from my pants. She kissed me while she worked the zipper, sneaking her hand below the elastic of my underwear. I gasped as she slid her fingers over my pussy. She kissed along my jaw to my earlobe where she began to nibble and bite. My breath quickened, she began to work her fingers inside me. She brought her other hand up to my mouth. She slid two fingers in my mouth and I sucked on them greedily. The intense feeling of her fingers inside me sent me into immediate orgasm. A loud moan escaped from me as I clutched onto her back. I felt myself release, clutching onto her for dear life. Her fingers lingered still as my orgasm subsided, feeling my wetness. A moment passed, I rested against her as she held me. She kissed my shoulder blade, resting her chin on my shoulder a moment later.

"I want to taste you." I said.

She looked up at me, grinning. I led her to a chair, making her sit. I knelt in front of her, kissing up her thigh. I loved how her breathe caught as I got closer. I continued to kiss up her thigh until my lips met their destination. I got to work, licking every part of her. The taste of her sent me into an aroused state all over again. As I continued to kiss her clit my finger pushed inside of her. She moaned as I worked her pussy with both my mouth and my finger. Hungrily I pushed my tongue inside her, tasting every corner of her. I pushed in as deep as I could, craving more of her. Suddenly her moans grew loader as I realized she was coming. I savored her wet and tasted it, wanting more. After a moment her moans quieted as she began to steady her breathing. I looked up at her. She was so beautiful, flushed and covered in sweat. She grabbed my chin, guiding me up to her face. She kissed me and then stood, leading me to the bedroom. Once inside we crawled into bed and curled up into each other. We kissed slowly and sensually. I touched every part of her. Touching her softly, treating her skin like porcelain. I kissed down her neck, running my tongue down to her chest, savoring the taste of her skin. Turning me over suddenly, she crawled to sit on top of me.

"I want to please you," she said,"Its my turn to taste you. I want to taste all of you, your body can be my candy."

My pulse quickened at her words. I closed my eyes, feeling her mouth roam over my body. She kissed my stomach, my breasts, my neck...everywhere. Suddenly I felt her tongue push inside me, I let out a surprised moan as she pleased me. It didn't take long before i was reaching an orgasm again. I felt it rush over my body, i was almost there... I opened my eyes and raised myself to my elbows to watch her. She was fingering herself as she pleased me.

"Mine...your mine!" I gasped.

"Yours, always yours!"

I grew closer to my orgasm as I listened to the delicious sounds she was making. I could tell she was close too. She looked up at me suddenly.

"Come with me!" She grinned sexily.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Our shouts echoed through the house as we experienced orgasm after ecstatic-orgasm! She collapsed on top of me then as I brought her lips to mine. A final kiss for the night.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

I held her in my arms, so comfortable with her. Soon I noticed her breathing had slowed and grown steady. Ginny had fallen asleep. I felt my eyes watering, she was mine. What did I do to deserve something so beautiful and pure? Yet still, she is mine and I am hers. Only hers.  
My Ginny...

End 


End file.
